gscouncilsownawardsfandomcom-20200213-history
Urban Forestry Patch
Urban Forestry is an All Ages Award from the Girl Scouts of San Jacinto Council. Purpose: To introduce girls to urban forestry as a human interaction with urban trees and trees' gifts to us. To earn this patch, girls must complete activities in each of three sections. = Activities = I. Concepts in urban forestry Using resources such as the internet, a library, or experts, explain the concept of urban forestry through the following activities. Share what you learn with another group - such as a younger troop or group of Girl Scouts. You may choose to create a presentation, make a collage or poster, write a skit or story, lead another troop on an urban tree-hike, or use other creative means. Brownies complete at least 3 activities. Juniors complete at least 5 activities. Girls 11-17 complete at least 7 activities. 1. List several reasons trees are valuable to a city and to human residences. 2. Do you live near urban trees? Which was present first —your residence or the trees? How can you find out? Draw a picture or find a photo of a tree not far from your home. Can you find an old photo of your residence showing today's trees when they were younger? 3. Has your city ever had a large outbreak of tree disease or insects that harm trees? How was the event handled? What effect did it have on birds, insects,reptiles, amphibians, fish, mammals (including young and old humans)?...streams? ...lakes? ...flooding or erosion? ...laws? 4. Who protects trees in your city, if anyone? Does your city have a forestry department, a parks department or recreation department? What do people of these departments do about trees? Does your city have laws regarding trees? 5. Identify some careers related to urban forestry. 6. What is a tree inventory, and does your town or neighborhood have one? What is a champion tree registry; and does your city, county or state have one? 7. What organizations support trees? How? 8. What is a genus? ...species? ...native plant? Why is a plant called invasive? 9. Learn three functions of tree roots. 10. Why do trees die? 11. Draw a picture of a tree and label as many parts of the tree as you can. 12. What types of fruit or nut trees can be grown in your city? Find out the needs of two fruit or nut trees that you could grow. Could these needs be satisfied with sustainable methods? 13. How are trees related to two or more of the following:weather, our water supply, the kind of soil in a place, land development, air pollution? 14. What makes a tree hazardous? How are hazardous trees managed, and by whom? 15. What is Arbor Day? Learn how to plant a tree and what the best time of year is to do so where you live. II. Exploration Brownies complete at least 3 activities. Juniors complete at least 5 activities. Girls 11-17 complete at least 7 activities. 1. Talk with a person who digs into the ground in order to build. Find out what she or he does with roots. What are his or her attitudes regarding trees? 2. What animals or parasites can you find living in urban trees? How are the trees used for food, shelter, rest, or raising babies for these mammals, insects, reptiles, amphibians, fish, birds, or parasites? 3. If there are any champion trees in your vicinity, visit the tree or trees and find out whether any stories are associated with them. 4. Take a walk or hike with a person who knows much about trees or air pollution. Can you find evidence of harm to trees in your town as a result of air pollution? 5. Visit with a licensed, degreed or certified tree professional at her or his place of work. Be sure to observe all the safety regulations recommended by this person. 6. Make a collection of some products that originate with trees, and depict others on a poster or collage. 7. Does your city have a school or university that teaches forestry? Visit the institution to find out what courses are available. What are the prerequisites to enter the forestry program? 8. Find out about some event concerning urban forestry and attend it, or ask someone who knows much about trees to take your troop on a tree-walk or tree-hike. III. Service to the community Brownies, Juniors and Girls 11-17 complete at least 1 activity. 1. Plant a tree and care for it for two years. If it dies, find out why. If it lives for two full years, celebrate. 2. Plan an outing that includes picking up trash in a park where trees grow. 3. Create and implement a service project related to urban forestry. = See also = List of Council's Own All Ages Awards = External Links = GSSJS Council Patch Programs Urban Forestry Patch Requirements